pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas And Isabella's Birthday!
Part 1 It was six o'clock in the morning and Phineas was still sleeping and didn't realize that today was his birthday. Then his mom and dad came and told Ferb not to say a word about Phineas's birthday to make it a surprise. Ferb agreed and they left the room while Phineas was still asleep. A few hours later, Phineas woke up and proceeded to his usual schemes of the day. As usual, Candace sneaks over to Phineas's bedroom and spies on him. Candace decides that since she had a great birthday in the episode "Candace Loses Her Head", she chose to let her brother have fun on his big day, and she walked outside to the backyard. Later, Phineas and Ferb created a Dream Vision Scope to see what Perry was dreaming. Then Isabella comes in and says her phrase "What'cha Doin'?" to Phineas and he tells her that he and Ferb have created a Dream Vision Scope. A few minutes later, Baljeet and Buford come over and ask what's going on and Phineas tells them. Baljeet accidentally reveals that it’s Phineas's birthday. While hearing this, Phineas does not say a word. Isabella becomes a little bit upset and she says sadly, "Phineas, I hate to say this, but it’s my birthday, too". Then, Phineas's mom comes in upset and asks why Baljeet did that. Phineas actually took that well and came up with a proposition. He wanted a birthday party just like mom's party in the episode "Mom's Birthday Episodes". Isabella wanted one too. Later on, Phineas's dad comes and decides that there shall be a party and he and his wife then leave the kids alone to decide what and how they want their party to be. Candace then stays in the backyard. Part 2 An hour later, Buford gets upset when Phineas and Isabella wanted to invite everyone, wanted to make it no girls allowed party. So he told the rest of the kids that they should separate all the boys and girls. All the girls said, "Well," and walked away with Isabella her backyard. Buford was happy to be in a no girls allowed party, even though Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb were not, but Buford Says that they should cheer up and still have a great time. While being separated, Phineas and Isabella were feeling sad and wanted to be with each other on their birthday. So then, they both had a plan to see each other at least for a while before the party. Phineas lied to Buford that he was going for a walk to enjoy the day before party time which was at 7 pm. Buford said, "Okay," and then ate a snack. Meanwhile at Isabella's backyard, Isabella sees Phineas across the street and makes up a lie and says that she is going to go for a nice walk to the store and see what's new. Without anybody seeing them, they wave each other then they hug. Then Phineas asks, "What are we going to do? I do not like it when they have to split the boys and the girls". They both thought the two parties that should be combined in Phineas's backyard, so they held each other's hands without a care and wound all the way to Phineas's house. The rest of the kids saw them both holding each other's hands and started to laugh except Ferb. Then, Mr. Flynn-Fletcher and Ms. Flynn-Fletcher told everyone that it was time for dinner. Then Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn said Phineas, Ferb and Candace, it was time for dinner. Afterwards, the situation has been resolved. When it was seven, everyone was all ready just like in the episode "Chez Platypus". After dinner, everybody danced and had a lot of fun. The party was so epic! Then came the moment when Phineas and Isabella, both of them blew out the candles and everyone started cheering. In the end, Buford admitted that he was wrong and apologized to everyone and they forgave him. When the party was over, Phineas and Isabella hugged each other once again. In the end, everybody else had gone home. Phineas and Isabella indeed were so happy to be with each other again. The End Copyright PhineasAndFerbFan2 © 2011 All Rights Reserved. Category:Fanon Works Category:Birthday Specials